Takehiko Itō
is a Japanese manga artist best known for his work on the manga Outlaw Star from his affiliated Morning Star Studio. He was also the primary creative mind behind other works of fiction set in the Toward Stars universe including the manga, Future-retro Hero Story and Angel Links, a spin-off of the Outlaw Star anime. Career Before founding Morning Star Studio in his late 20's, Itō studied planning and editing at the design office Shindosha.http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2002-07-11/otakon-2002-new-guests-of-honor He began work as a manga editor, but found the job dull and began drawing manga himself.―モーニングスタースタジオとは―/And the Morning Star Studio Some of his earliest works, including , were created under the pen name "Black Point"."―伊東岳彦氏・幡池裕行氏―" Takehiko Ito/Mr. Hiroyuki Hataike (in Japanese). Morning Star Studio. Retrieved 2011-05-25. Many of Itō's animation works are credited to the name . Under this name he designed a transforming toy that would later become Unicron. Itō's science fiction manga started serialization in the monthly Kadokawa Shoten magazine Comic Comp in 1988 with five collected volume releases between 1989 and 1991.Found in Translation: Outlaw Star and Sakura Hime Kaden宇宙英雄物語 1/Future-Retro Hero Story 1宇宙英雄物語 5/Future-Retro Hero Story 5 During that time, Itō came up with initial concept of the anime television franchise NG Knight Lamune & 40].NG騎士ラムネ＆40―/NG Knight Lamune & 4 His next major manga series, , was serialized in the Shueisha magazine V Jump beginning in 1993.熱血応援企画!! 激燃族　GEKINENZOKU vol.21 Three collected volumes were published between 1994 and 1995.覇王大系リューナイト [コミック/Lord of Lords: Ryu Knight (Comic)]"覇王大系リューナイト2 (2) コミック " of Lords: Ryu Knight 2 (2) [Comic] (in Japanese). Amazon.com. Retrieved 2011-05-25."覇王大系リューナイト3 (3) コミック " of Lords: Ryu Knight 3 (3) [Comic] (in Japanese). Amazon.com. Retrieved 2011-05-25. Uchuu Eiyuu Monogatari was shortly thereafter picked up by Shueisha and was published in a total of eight volumes throughout 1996.宇宙英雄物語 1 (ホームコミックス)/Future-Retro Hero Story 1 (Home Comics)宇宙英雄物語 8 (ホームコミックス)/Future-Retro Hero Story 8 (Home Comics)Ask John: Will There Ever Be Any Future Retro Hero Story Anime? He is also known as the creator of , a manga and anime TV series set within the "Toward Stars Era" universe of Uchuu Eiyuu Monogatari. Itō was eventually offered a job at Marvel Comics, but he was unsure he would be able to fit it into his schedule.From the Forest: On American Comics and Japanese Artists However, Itō joined Marvel after talking with C.B. Cebulski in 2002.News: C.B. Cebulski Joins Marvel ComicsReport: Tatsunoko, Marvel Aim for Joint TV Anime in 3 Years Works Manga *''Good Morning Althea'' (1986, serialized in C-Live) *''Future-Retro Hero Story'' (1988–1992, serialized in Comic Comp; 1995–1996, serialized in Ultra Jump) *''Haō Taikei Ryū Knight'' (1993–1995, serialized in V Jump) *''Outlaw Star'' (1996–1999, serialized in Ultra Jump) *''KO Seiki Beast Sanjushi Gaiden: Birth of the V-Bi-DARN'' (1999, published by Kadokawa Shoten) *''Ohma ni Doki Doki!'' (2002, published by Kadokawa Shoten) Anime *''Good Morning Althea'' (1987, original creator) *''Gunbuster'' (1988, set designer) *''New Story of Aura Battler Dunbine'' (1988, character designer) *''Patlabor: The Movie'' (1989, mechanical designer) *''Assemble Insert'' (1989–1990, guest character designer) *''NG Knight Lamune & 40'' (1990–1991, original creator) *''Detonator Orgun'' (1991–1992, mechanical designer) *''KO Beast'' (1992–1993, character designer) *''D-1 Devastator'' (1992, mechanical designer) *''Haō Taikei Ryū Knight'' (1994–1995, original creator) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996, design assistant) *''Agent Aika'' (1997, guest character designer) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998, original creator) *''Angel Links'' (1999, character designer) *''Zegapain'' (2006, original creator) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' (2008–2011, design assistant) Video games *''Galaxy Fraulein Yuna'' (1992, art designer) *''Thousand Arms'' (1998, character designer) *''SF Adventure Zero One SP'' (2004, character designer) *''Zwei Worter'' (2007, art designer) Book illustrations *''Ao no Kishi Beruzeruga Monogatari'' *''Hijiri El Crusaders Saint'' *''Nangoku Sentai Shureio'' *''Uchuu Goukai Daizappa'' *''Watashino Yuusha Sama'' *''Avenir Wosagashite'' *''Wolf Zone'' *''A Kun (17) no Sensou'' *''Hijiri Koku 1092'' *''Famikon Hisshoubon'' *''Sword World RPG Replay Part 2'' References Category:Writers and Publishers